Cast Into Shadow
by Internal Demon
Summary: kronos has finally been defeated, and things return to normal at camp... Until one day. During a traditional game of Capture the flag, a giant comet crashes outside the camp boarder, and what's inside is something that will change their lives forever. R
1. Chapter 1 Crash Landing

Chapter 1- Crash Landing

**Percy's POV**

"I am NOT always worrying!" Annabeth shouted at me. "That scale could be dangerous! You should really turn it into Chiron."

We were standing on the beach at Camp Half Blood. It was well past dinner, and Annabeth and I were having a... Small disagreement.

"C'mon Annabeth, it's just a scale... Maybe it came from a-"

"Dont say it! It could be many things, and..." She faultered, a flash of fear crossed her face.

"And what?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"And... And I don't want to find out!" She said in a hurried tone. Her fear turning quickly into anger

"Dont want to find out what?" a familiar voice said from a short distance away.

I squinted against the setting sun, and made out a tall figure with curly hair, and hooves instead of feet.

"Hey Grover." I smiled "What's going on?"

"Nothing much, now what is it that you two were argueing over?"

I glanced at Annabeth, she didn't look happy, but she looked at me, as if to say_ if you must_

"Well" I started. "I found this scale by the border the other day, and

I held onto it. But Annabeth here, thinks it could be 'dangerous', and wants me to turn it into Chiron."

"Shouldnt he?" Annabeth asked.

"Hmm." Grover thought. "Well... Has anything strange happened since you found the scale?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Grover, we're half-bloods. A lot of strange things happen."

Annabeth gave me a 'seriously?' look, then said to Grover, "What he means is that nothing out of the ordinary has happened. But that doesn't mean-"

"Then there's nothing to worry about!" Grover cut her off.

Annabeth crossed her arms, still unsatisfied.

Grover sighed. "Look Annabeth, as of right now, the scale is perfectly harmless. Once something happens that we know would trace back to it, then you can turn it in to Chiron. Okay?"

Annabeth thought for a while.

"Alright." she finally said. "But you both promise that once something happens, you'll go strait to Chiron!"

"Promise." Grover and I said at the same time.

We had a brief moment of silence before clapped his hands together.

"Now that that issue is taken care of." He said putting his arms around our shoulders "Are you two demigods ready for some Capture the Flag?"

"You know it G-man." I replied

"Of course." Annabeth said cassually

"Well then, let's go!" he exclaimed, taking his arms off us, and started up the long, sand covered hill toward camp.

I started walking up after him, but Annabeth stayed put, looking of into space with a worried expression.

"Hey Annabeth," Grover called from halfway up the beach, "you coming?"

"Huh?" she said looking up, as if coming out of a daze.

"I said: Are-you-com-ing?" he said cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Oh... Yea." she called back as she started walking up. She still looked really worried.

"Look." I said turning around and walking backwards up the hill. "You heard Grover, as of the moment, it's comletely harmless. I mean... it's a scale, what's the worst that could happen?"

"You could say that." Annabeth mumbled.

"What did you say?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing." was all she replied.

I turned back around to stomp up the rest of the hill, but we were already at the top.

As we made our way toward the woods, my brain became full of statistics for the upcoming game.

The teams were: the Apollo cabin, the Athena cabin, the Posidon cabin, and the Hermes cabin vs. the Ares cabin, the Amphrodite cabin, the Hephastus cabin, and the Demeter cabin. Annabeth and I had already come up with a stategy. We knew where the other team was hiding their flag, (Lets just say some people in the Hephastus cabin don't know what the word 'wisper' means) and we had devised a plan to get to it.

Their flag was going to be crammed in a rocky hill by the eastern border of camp. The plan was the Apollo cabin was goin to stand back and guard our flag, in a hollow tree a few hundred feet off of the creek, the Hermes cabin had set up traps around the flag, and they were all going to try and distract the other team as much as they can, giving the Athena cabin and I an easy way to get to the flag. The Ares cabin will most likely be guarding it so it's my job to prevoke them as much as I can (seeing as they already hate my guts) and Annabeth would make a grab for the flag.

We finally reached the dining pavilion and we put on our battle armor.

I was just ajusting the straps on my horse-haired helmet, when Chiron's horn blew.

We then all walked over to the edge of the woods to where he was standing, and gathered in a large semi-circle around him.

"Alright." Chiron's voice boomed. "I assume you all know the rules.

The game is over when one team has stolen the other's flag, and made it across the boundry line." and with that, he waved us off to get into forest to get into our positions before the horn blew.

I walked off into the woods the shadows from the trees passing over me as I went.

Annabeth caught up to me "You'd better not mess this up Seaweed Brain" she smiled. Then she ran off to get into her spot.

I had just had just made it to my position when the conch horn blew.

There was a loud screaming and a lot of running feet as both teams raced across the boundry line.

Trees wizzed passed in a blur as I raced toward the eastern boarder of camp. If I looked hard enough, I could make out Annabeth and the rest of the Athena cabin through the mass of trees.

When we arrived at the flag, we surrounded the area. 6 members of the Ares cabin stood guard around their red flag with a wild boar painted on it. The closest person to the flag would be none other than Clarisse. In her hand, she clutched a brand new electric spear.

_Great _I thought. _Just the person I wanted to make mad. Oh well, might as well have some fun with it._

I looked at Annabeth who was half a dozen trees over to my right_, she _gave me a nod, encouraging me to go ahead.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then took a step out from the shadows, and into the bright sunlight.

I walked casually down into the ditch. As I approached the Ares cabin stiffened, lookin at me with hateful eyes.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked.

One broader boy farthest to my right called "Dont listen to him, he's only trying to distract you."

I looked at the boy, acting as if I was genuinly hurt. "Now that hurts man. That hurts me deeply. You know I thought we were friends."

"We would never be friends with you." spat Clarisse.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth put in her invisibilty cap.

I walked over to the girl nearest to me, and she growled. "Oh my gods, I know you really like eating like savages and everything, but have you guys ever hear of a breath mint? Or you could at least use the tusks of the boars have hanging on the wall to clean your teeth out!"

I knew I had hit a nerve because The girl half lunged at me. They then remained silent. I was sure that all i really needed was one more comment, and they would come chasing after me.

My eyes wandered over to Clarisse's rod, and I came up with the perfect insult.

"Ah Clarisse" I said. "I see you got a new electric rod. And this one seven uglier than the last one... Your daddy must've made it himself."

Clarisse ran at me. I uncapped Riptide, and blocked her thrust, and we held or weapons there, testing our strength. At that moment, Annabethgrabbed the flag. She took off her invisibilty cap, and fled towardthe woods.

As soon as she disappeared behind a tree, I pushed with all my might,and threw Clarisse off balance. I then turned around and made a runfor it, but she wasn't far behind me.

I raced through the trees, Clarisse and the rest of the Ares cabin a few meters behind me, and Annabeth a few yards ahead of me.

I was panting when the creek was finally in our sights. I heard a growl of frustration come from behind me. I turned my head to see whoit was, but was distracted by a bright line of firey light descendingfrom the sky.

I had just enough time to say "What the-" when the comet collided with the ground, creating a humongous impact. I was thrown off my feet andslamed into a tree, and my eye-sight went my vision cleared, I saw that Anaabeth had been pushed to theground, and Clarisse and the others had been knocked off their feet.

"Annabeth!" I cried running to her side.

"Im alright." she answered shakily as I helped her to her feet. "What

was that?"

"I don't know, but let's go find out." I said.

We walked off toward the direction of the exploasion, and when we got there, a large crowd had already gathered just outside the boarder around the smokey area.

We made our way to the front, and when the smoke cleared, what we saw shocked us.

What we saw was a ten foot deep crater... And in the center of that crater, was the broken, damaged form, of a girl...


	2. Chapter 2 The Girl

Chapter 2- The Girl

Percy's POV

We all stood there and stared at the girl in shock. Her right leg lay twisted at an odd angle, bruises were scattered all around her body, fresh scabs and scars wove across the bare parts of her arms legs and face, her clothes were singed and in shreds, and part of her arms were inflamed and red from the fire.

After a while, I found my limbs were capable of movement again. Nobody had moved, so I took action, and slid down into the crater, feeling everyone's eyes on me. A whisper spread throughout the crowd.

Getting agitated with them, I snapped, "Well? What are you all waiting for! Somebody go get Chiron?"

About half of the campers then took off running toward the camp. I sighed and turned back to the girl. As gently as I could, I scooped her up into my arms, and started my way up the crater, just as Chiron appeared beside Annabeth.

"I'm here." He said. "Now what's all this talk about a comet and a girl?"

Annabeth pointed to the crater, and Chiron's eyes fell upon me holding the broken girl. His eyes widened and he ran down the side, halting to a stop seconds before he could us over.

"Is this…?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"But… A normal human, most likely even a demigod, would have been incinerated by that force and speed. Unless…"

"Unless what?" I asked skeptically

"Nothing-No nothing."

I looked him in the eyes. "She needs help Chiron."

"Hmm…" Chiron studied her. He gently reached out and touched her mangled leg, and the girly whimpered softly in pain.

"Definitely broken." The centaur conquered. "Call some healer from the Apollo cabin and take her to the Big House. I'll see what I can do."

I followed Chiron back toward the camp, and we passed through the boundary swiftly. A sight breeze blew through my hair as we went through the barrier, on my to the Big House.

?'s POV

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping, blinking several times before I actually opened my eyes.

At first, the room was so bright and fuzzy, but as my eyes adjusted, I made out the outline of a rectangular room with a few small wooden chairs beside the bed, and a tiny window letting the sunlight illuminate the room. A set of crutches rested against a dark brown night-table not far from me. I didn't recognize this place at all!

Confused, I tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea passed over me, I gripped the sheets and closed my eyes until the sick feeling passed. After the swaying subsided and the room stopped spinning.

I swung my feet over the side of the bed, and placed them on the smooth cold floor, but something didn't feel quite right. One of my feet felt the hard cold surface of the tiled floor, but the other felt warm and padded.

I silently looked down at my feet, and saw that my leg had been wrapped up and put in a cast. When I stood up, I understood why, for a stab of pain shot through the broken limb.

I sat back on the bed, blowing a piece of my bangs out of my face. I gathered my strength and tried again. This time, I managed to maintain my balance, but when I tried to take a step forward, my knee buckled and I half fell to the floor before I gripped the side of the bed and hauled myself back onto it.

For the next forty-five minutes, that was all I did, each time getting a little bit farther than the last before collapsing again. After I had finally gotten the hang of it, I wandered around the small room. There were pictures hanging on the wall. I stopped by one of a lean looking boy, and a tall girl. The boy had dark hair and sea-green eyes, and the girl had blond hair and stormy-grey eyes. I could just tell from the picture that they had been through a lot.

I stumbled over to a nearby bathroom. I looked into a large, well polished mirror and groaned, I looked horrible. My face was red and bruised, as were my arms and, from what I could tell, my legs. My clothes were currently singed and shredded in some places. Not to mention my hair, which was tangled and singed. The usual caramel labyrinth of waves and curls was now a rat's nest. They still maintained that shiny green color and the flecks of gold were scattered around my irises.

I combed at my hair with my fingers, turning on the water in the sink and trying to wash the dirt and blood away from my face.

I looked up, and my blood froze when a deep male voice said, "I see that you're finally awake."

Seconds later, I had a strange knife that had mysteriously appeared in my hands at the boy's throat. "Who are you?"

He was momentarily surprised, but then he collected himself. "My name is Percy Jackson."

I looked at him hard, and I recognized that he was the boy from the photo. "Where am I? Why am I here? What do you want from me?"

"Woah, woah, woah, just hold on. Come with me." 

Before Percy could get anywhere, I pressed the knife closer to his throat. "No. Tell me now." There was a strange noise that started coming from the bathroom, like the sound of pipes creaking.

My grip on the knife loosened, and I dropped it. "No." I whispered. "No!" my foot took a step back, ready to flee.

"Uhhh, Grover? Annabeth? A little help here?" the boy called loudly.

"NO!" I shrieked "No matter who you have to help you, I'm not going back! I'll never go back there!" I pushed away from him, and there was a loud, deafening crack, and water started spewing from the bathroom.

"Wh-What?" Percy stammered and stumbled back.

The water traveled across the floor and as soon as it touched my skin, I felt a surge of energy. Streams of water started to rise, and soon I had vines of water swirling and winding around me.

Two more people ran into the room, one was the girl from the picture that had been standing with the one who called himself Percy. The other was a tall curly haired boy, except, he had two stubs coming out of his brown lock, they almost looked like horns.

They looked first at Percy, then at me. I clenched my fists, and the water whipped about around me. The girl started to walk toward me, so I thrust my palm out and the water started to rush toward her, but caught in maid-air half way. It started to come back to me instead. I frowned and pushed harder, wondering why the water wasn't responding to me, when Percy stepped in front of Annabeth, his palm held up in my direction.

I pushed harder, as did he, and the water pulled and pushed back and forth, confused by the forces of different people.

Beads of sweat started to form on my forehead. I wasn't fully recovered, and this was taking up a lot of my already dwindling supply of energy. My legs started to shake and my head was spinning, and I gave one last push before snapping my wrist back and sinking to the ground breathing hard. The water dropped to the floor, splattering all of over Percy and the one who I think was Annabeth. When the water cleared, Annabeth had been soaked through, but Percy remained perfectly dry. He dropped his hand to his sides and walked toward me.

I took deep breaths, and held my hand out in warning, but Percy still edged in my direction, a questioning look settled upon his face. I started shaking when he crouched next to me, and for the first time in a while, I was afraid. Afraid of what he might do to me, like all of the others had.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I didn't respond, but instead just closed my eyes and clenched my fists, hoping he would go away.

I cringed when he put his hand on my shoulder. "It's alright." He said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I took a shaky breath and opened my eyes. "See?" Percy smiled. "We're friendly. Come on." He held out his hand and helped me to my feet as I took it. He guided me over to a nearby chair, and I looked at him, still a bit fearful. "Who are you people? What is this place?"

"Well, as I told you before, my name is Percy. This over here is Annabeth." He gestured to the dripping wet girl. She still looked angry, but waved as she wrung out the edges of her shirt. "An this over here." Percy said walking to the tall curly haired boy, "Is Grover." Grover just nodded, but raised his eyebrow at Percy.

"She's okay G-man. She was just scared, that's all. Right, uhhh-"

"Bryn." I finished for him. "And…" I stared at the floor. "Yes, that was all. I'm sorry for attacking you."

"Bryn… Huh, nice name." Grover said.

"Thanks." I said. "But you still haven't told me where I am."

"It'd be easier just to show you." Percy gestured for me to follow him. I grabbed the crutches from their spot on the night-table and went after him. Grover and Annabeth followed me out.

We got to the door, and Percy held it open for me. I went out, and sunlight washed over me. My eyes widened as I gazed at the sights around me. Several people were playing volleyball off to my right, some looked like they had hooves for feet. Farther down, their seemed to be some kind of collosium where kids were shooting arrows at targets, and clashing with swords, strawberries fields stretched out for acres, and a shiny glistening lake sparkled at me.

"Woah." I said.

"Ha ha, yeah, pretty cool isn't it?" Percy asked.

I nodded my head, turning in a circle to get a full 360 view.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Camp Half Blood." A deep voice said coming up next to me. I looked and a man… Well, he wasn't exactly a man, for he had the body and feet of horse.

I stumbled back a bit, but Percy said, "It's alright, this is Chiron. He's a-"

"Centaur." I said, staring up at Chiron. Realizing that might be rude, I turned my gaze down,

Percy stepped between Chiron and me. "Chiron, this is Bryn. She finally recovered… Well, mostly anyway." He said, his gaze darting to my leg.

"Uh, hi. It's nice to meet you." I said putting out my hand.

Chiron shook. I held his hand for a moment, before returning it to the side of my crutch, For some odd reason, he kept looking at me, like he was inspecting me.

I shifted my feet, and Percy seemed to sense my discomfort. "So, uh, Bryn. Would you like a tour of the camp?"

Grateful for an opening of escape, I said, "Sure, that would be great."

He motioned for me to follow him, and we headed off, though I could still Chiron's eyes on me.

Percy's POV

After I showed her the whole camp, I took her down to the beach. We sat by the edge of the water, just talking. We mostly talked about me and the camp, because whenever I tried to ask about her, she would always change the subject. But I decided to try again.

"So Bryn," I said after a short silence between us, "What's your family like?"

She sighed, and started playing with her new camp T-shirt. After a few moments, she said, "I'm not really sure anymore. I haven't seen them in over a year."

"Seriously?" I asked, surprised.

She turned to look at me, her pale evergreen and gold eyes filled with sadness. "My family… We're in a dangerous business. We… research what is thought to be 'mythical creatures'. Help them if we can. That's how I knew what Chiron was. Anyway, there are some out there who… who don't want the creatures to be helped, they want their powers for their own, to have their own personal army of powerful beasts to use against the world. And I was kidnapped… for my powers. But it wasn't until recently that I was able to escape." She gave out a small laugh." And that's how I ended up here."

There was silence.

"Bryn, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, so don't be." She stood to face the ocean. "To answer your question, I have a mom, dad, and a twin brother. My mom, she's of average height. Hair: long, caramel colored and half curly, half wavy, like mine. Eyes: ice blue. She's usually the one that has the soft spot for the creatures we try to help. Dad, he's tall, lean dark hair. I get my green eyes from him. He's fun loving, and loves the thrill of our job." She sat down next to me again. "And then, there's my brother, Zack. He, well, looks a lot like me, just in guy version. He has a lot of the same powers I do. When we were little, and before I got kidnapped, we would do everything together, we could usually tell what the other was thinking, and if something was bothering the other even. Sounds crazy, but I guess it was just a twin-thing." She sighed.

"…You miss them." I said.

Bryn nodded and rested her head on her knees.

"What… kind of powers do you and your brother have?"

Her eyes flicked to me, but she quickly drove her gaze away. "We, uh, can control water, earth, fire air, and ice. I also have power over darkness and poison, but I-" She stopped.

"But what?"

She shook her head. "Nothing really. I just… have a hard time controlling it sometimes." She put her chin back on her knees and looked at me. "What about you? What's your family like?"

I had a feeling there was something she was keeping out, but I wasn't going to push her.

"Well," I started, "My mom, she just recently got remarried to a man named Paul Blofis. And my dad, he's… Well, I don't see him much, because…"

"Because he's a God?" she asked. I looked at her, startled. She just shrugged. "Yeah, my family has run into a few demigods, even some Gods. Besides, I kinda figured it out with the whole 'Camp Half Blood' thing, and with everything being in mostly Greek. So, which one is it? Zeus? Hermes? Apollo?"

"Posidon." I told her.

I smiled, and nodded, and a conch horn blew in the distance. "That would the signal for dinner. You hungry?" I asked getting up and offering her my hand.

"Starving." She took it and I helped get her crutches situated before we started up the hill for dinner.

Bryn's POV

I realized that all of the cabins went together, so I stood around nervously until everyone else had gone when I got my food. After I loaded up my plate with Greek salad and a couple slices of pizza, I walked away from the table, but I saw all of the kids from the Apollo cabin, who had been last, were scraping part of theirs meals into a large fire burning in the center of the Dinning Hall. I walked over and asked an Apollo camper, "What are you, uh, exactly supposed to do?"

"We always part of our food into the fire for the Gods, they like the smell. We usually say a prayer to our Godly parent."

"Oh…" I said. I stood there for a second, for I did not have a Godly parent. Finally I scraped part of my salad and a slice of pizza into the fire. I thought for a moment, and decided on which God I was going to pray to. Posidon, I know I am not your child, but I have a favor. Please, just make sure my family is okay. And please, help me find them again.

I opened my eyes, and turned away from the fire. Unsure of where to sit I sat down on one of the steps of the Dinning Hall, away from mostly everyone. I slowly ate my food, and when I was finished, I stacked my plate on top of all the other empty ones set on an empty table. I returned to my former spot, and sat there, well after the joyous sounds of laughter and eating faded, just staring at the woods beyond me.

It was fairly dark, when I heard footsteps interrupting the now silent clearing. I turned just as the blond haired girl sat down by me, Annabeth I think was her name.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." I replied.

"Are you enjoying the camp?"

"Yeah, it's pretty interesting."

"Yeah. It still amazes me sometimes."

"I saw you sitting here all by yourself during dinner. Why didn't you tell Chiron? He probably would've put you into the Hermes cabin until we figure out who your Godly parent is."

I turned to face her. "Didn't Percy tell you?"

"Tell me what?" She asked confused.

"I have no Godly parent. I'm not a demigod."

"But… when we found you. When he carried you though the boundary, it… It didn't block you out at all. If you're not a demigod, you shouldn't be able to cross the border without permission. And if you're not a demigod, you're taking this considerably well."

I shrugged, thinking. "Eh, it has to do with the family business, but maybe-no- Maybe it's because he was carrying me across, and he's a demigod?"

Annabeth thought for a moment. "Yeah, that's probably it…" she shrugged, and a conch horn blew. "Well," she said. "That means it's time for lights-out. I have to go, but do you have a place to sleep?"

"It's fine, I can just sleep in the woods."

Her face darkened. "Umm, I'm not sure that's a good idea. There are plenty of monsters in there that could easily kill you without the proper training."

I smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure I can handle them."

I got up and ran off, half using my crutches, before she could tell me anything otherwise.

Well, there's the second chapter! Sorry it took so long. I'm really upset it took this long to upload it. Anyway, What secret do you think Bryn was hiding? Will she come out in the morning in one piece? Chapter 3 coming soon… hopefully


	3. Chapter 3 Bryn's Other Secret

Chapter 3- Bryn's Other Secret

Percy's POV

I was just walking out of my cabin and was heading to the Dinning Hall, when Bryn came sprinting out of the forest, a huge smile on her  
face.

She spotted me, and ran toward me, nearly knocking me over. "Hey." I laughed as she blanced herself and matched my stride.

"Hi!" She smiled. "Notice anything different about me?"

I stopped and looked her up and down. She held her arms out an turned in a circle so I could get a better view. "So...?" she said coming back to the front.

"Hmm... You look cleaner?" I guessed, and indeed, she did. She looked freshly bathed. Her caramel hair no longer a knotted mess, and now a beautiful labyrinth of wavy curls. Although she still had some bruises and cuts, they looked much better than they had the day before, no longer looking scabby and infected.

"No!" She said stomping her feet, and that's when I noticed, she was barefoot, and supporting both of her feet.

"Your cast and crutches are gone!" I exclaimed, and she smiled and nodded. "How?" I asked

"I woke up this morning, and it was doing much better. And I just helped it a bit... My powers with water include healing." she blushed a bit.

"Like mine?" he asked

Her eyes widened. "You can heal with water too!"

I shrugged. "Sort of. When I touch water, no matter how tired I am, I always feel so much stronger. And it can also heal 'my' wounds. Like once when we were playing capture the flag near the creek in the wood-" I stopped looked at her, and just realized where she just came from. "Wait- what were doing in the woods!"

She shrugged. "Sleeping."

"Sleepi- what! It's dangerous, and... And you were 'sleeping' in there!" I asked befuddled.

"Yeah." she nodded. "Haven't you ever slept in the woods before?"

"Not in those woods! There are monsters in there that are capable of killing both you and me! How on earth did you spend the night in there?"

"Eh, I saw some of your so-called 'monsters' and to be honest, most of them aren't that scary. I've seen worse." she shrugged

"So your a monster battle expert huh?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I didn't say I battled worse, I said I've seen worse monsters." she replied smoothly.

"Oh... Well, okay then..." I said, still a little confused, but knew that there was no point continueing the arguement. I turned and started walking again, and she walked by my side. We reached the Dinning Hall, where a large number of people were already gathered and sitting at their tables. I sat at my table, and Bryn stood around nervously before going to stand by a nearby collumn. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow, surely Chiron wouldve gotten her a table to sit at. She just shook her head, and turned away from me as Chiron strode up to her. They exchange a few words, he frowned and she nodded her head briefly before following him up to the table he was sitting at and standing there nervously shifting feet.

Chiron shouted for everyone to be quiet, and once everyone was said; "Everyone, this is Bryn. If you don't know who she is, then surely you remember the incident with capture the flag." a whisper broke out as people started to recognize her. A few looked my way, but I ignored them. "Bryn here, is not a demigod, but she is no mere mortal, and she needs a table to sit at while she's here. Who would like to take her in?"

Cabins talked it over with each other, and after a few moments, several raised their hands, including the Athena cabin.

"Ah, here. You can sit at the Athena cabin table." I heard him tell her. She nodded and walked over to that table and sat down next to Annabeth, greatful to be out of the spotlight but still nervous. I looked around, and laughed a bit. Most of the people were starring at her, and whenever she looked their way, they tried to hide it, but looked back again once she looked away. She muttered something to Annabeth, and Annabeth smiled and nodded like it was nothing.

The exitement died down a little, and we all lined up to get our food. After everything had been cleared, we all started going to our daily activities, but even as I was walking away, I noticed that mostly everybody still had their eyes in Bryn.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV** (Geeze! It's about time for a new perspective!)

First up was archery. Bryn walked with us, engaged in a conversation with my siblings as we walked to the archery range. I smiled as Bryn opened up a bit more to my brothers and sisters. It had been I who had told Chiron that she had no place to sit, so it seemed only right that we should be the ones to take her in.

We reached the supply shed, and handed Bryn a bow as she walked up. She smiled and took it, and sheathed a few arrows in her quiver that I had given her.

When everyone was ready, we each got our own target, and began shooting. I almost hit the bullseye on the first, and hit the secondary ring on the second. This is okay for me I guess. I looked over at Bryn to see if she needed any help, but she had already gotten 3 direct bullseyes. A little jealous, I watched her notch her arrow and send it flying at the target, another bullseye. I turned back to my own target, but still only managed to hit the secondary ring, again. I grit my teeth and tried again, and this time made it about an inch closer to the tiny red circle in the center.

After we were dismissed from archery, we headed toward the lake for canoeing. I asked Bryn how she was so good at archery. All she simply said that she had used a bow and arrow a lot when she was on the job.

I completed 3 laps around the lake, and pulled to a stop beside Bryn, who had merely floated there the whole time. She was looking down, winding water around her hand and between her fingers with her powers, she seemed to be thinking about something.

"Everything alright Bryn?" I asked, accidentally startling her, nearly making her fall out of the conoe.

"What?" She asked setting her boat right again.

"Are you alright?" I asked again.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking..."

"About your family?" I asked. Percy had told me mostly everything earlier this morning, and I felt sad for her. Even though my life is rough, I have at least gotten to see both my mom and dad within the last few months. Not to mention she'd been kidnapped.

She half nodded. "Sorta..." she replied. "Its just, me and my brother used to go conoeing sometimes. And now... Now I don't even know where he is. I can't feel anything anymore. I wonder if he can feel me at all, or if my family is even still looking for me." she said sadly.

I paddled closer to her conoe and put a hand on her shoulder, making her turn to face me. "Listen, I don't know about the whole 'twin- thing' with your brother, but I definitely know that your family is still looking for you. I bet they never stopped looking! If I ever lost one of my siblings, I wouldn't rest until I found them, and made sure they were safe. I'm sure the same thing is happening for you."

She looked at me, her eyes filled with saddness and pain, but also a bit of hope. She lifted her head a bit higher, and smiled very small, but it was still there. "Thanks Annabeth. That means a lot, it gave me some hope."

I returned a friendly smile. "No problem. Come on, we don't have much longer at the lake. Let's enjoy what we have left."

We headed toward the battle area for our last activity of the day. I stuck with a dagger as I sparred with one of the Hermes campers. Bryn did... Okay with metal weapons, but she prefferred to remain to use weapons made from her elements, which she did much better with. But she really excelled at hand-to-hand combat. No one could seem to deal a blow to her, she blocked every hit, and dealt good strikes against her opponets with infinite grace, speed, and agility. She didn't even need her powers to defeat us. Although she did start using it when we put her up against training monsters. By the time we left, everyone was sweating and breathing hard.

We washed up and headed to the Dinning Hall for dinner, where we ran into Percy and he asked how Bryn's first day went. After that, we all just went back to our cabin and just chilled until lights out.

About an hour before curfew, I ran out to go talk to Chiron, who had wanted to see how Bryn was doing. When I was walking back to the cabin, it was about half hour until lights out. But when I reached the familiar small building and walked in, I noticed Bryn's temporary bed was empty.

"Where's Bryn?" I asked my older brother, Seth.

"She went to look for you." he said, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"What?" I asked. And as he nodded, I thought. "I know where she is." I told him as I ran back out and headed straight for the woods before he could ask where was going.

It was fairly dark, but I didn't have that hard of a time seeing as I walked amoung the tall, dark, and kinda creepy trees. My eyes were peeled for any sign of Bryn, or any monsters...

I was pretty sure I had gotten lost when I heard this giant crash and a roar. Now this isn't super unusual, but it seemed bigger, louder. It could be Bryn. And she could be in trouble.

I break into a sprint and dash in the direction of the noise. I dodge between trees as I head toward a clearing, where I can barely make out the outlining of Bryn... and a giant monster.

The monster was like a centipede, only about a thousand times bigger. It's giant beady black eyes fixed on Bryn. I just reach the outskirts of the clearing when the mutant centipede lunges at Bryn, using its abnormally large head like a hammer.

I nearly jump out from behind some bushes, but Bryn jumps out of the way and uses the flying debris from the whole the centipede made with it's head to fling at the centipede's hide, but it's too thick, and the rocks just bounce off harmlessly. Bryn scowled distractedly, and her expression turned to surprise as she raised her arms in an X in front of her face and a shield of quickly frozen water shatters against the stone hard head of the centipede, sending her flying backward.

She gets to her feet but starts backing up as the centipede comes closer to her. It corners her into the edge of the clearing, near my hiding place. She takes another step back, and her body hits a tree, she's trapped. The centipede lifts half its body off the ground, and I almost scream at her to run!

The centipede arches its back backward, preparing to lunge. I am preparing to jump out and intervene, but I see something odd with Bryn and it stops me. Her pupils turn into slits. It happened so fast I thought I was imagining it, until I saw what happened to her.

Darkness started to hang in the air around her body, and suddenly all the darkness shot in toward her being, and she seemed to disappear, leaving in her place a collumn of swirling black darkness. In seconds, the darkness shot outward, but I was to stunned to even bother to think about where it went, for in its place, was a large black dragon.

The dragon had a beautiful black scaly hide that seemed to blend in with the night and relflect the moonlight at the same time. It had a ruby red chest and stomach, and red leathery wings that seemed so delicate. Silvery horns were placed around the dragon's crown at the tips of its wings and tail. The ones on its head were long and curving up and outward while the ones on it's wings were shorter. But the one on its tail was different. It was almost shaped like a teardrop except a curved chunk had been taken out of it, leaving the tip razor sharp. It looked like one of those wierd ends to a Japanese- looking spear. It was beautiful and wicked at the same time. The dragon had thin but strong looking legs and claws that were like well kept knives. I then noticed the dragon's slitted eyes, emerald green, just like Bryn's.

I was shocked, froazen in my spot, my mouth hanging wide open. The dragon stretched its wings wide, and flew into the air with infinite grace as the centipede lunged at it.

The centipede turned its body around, and the dragon flew at its face, scratching at them with those super sharp claws. The centipede shrieked and reared. The dragon flew around the centipede and used its whip-like tail and spearish tail end to slice the centipede's hide over and over with such speed, I had a hard time keeping up with it. Was it just me, or did I see a glowing green substance coming off the dragon's tail end?

My suspisions were confirmed when the dragon cut through the centipede's skull, for some of the green stuff lingered there, but then it started bubbling and fizzing as it mixed with the centipede's blood. Poison. The centipede shrieked in agony and its body swerved back and forth until it fell to the ground, where it broke into random spasums. The dragon stood by its head, slitted emerald eyes focased on it. The dragon lifted itself to a hover a few feet above the ground, and in one quick move, the dragon did a flip in place and its tail sliced the centipede's head clean off. The body went limp, and the head rolled to a stop at the dragon's clawed feet.

The dragon's pupils dilated as the adrenilene wore off. Carefully, the dragon leaned in close to the head and breathed on it, and its poison spread around the head, slowly desintegrating the whole structure, leaving the brains and blood, which was also slowly starting to be dissected into ash.

The sight was so gruesome that I had to take a step back, accidentally cracking a twig. The dragon heard my noise and it leapt toward the sound, and landed its large body on me, pinning me to the ground. I looked into the dragon's emerald eyes, they were now slits again, but they began to enlarge, the growling gradually stopped, and the sharp canine teeth were no linger glinting from the moonlight. I felt the weight being lifted off of me as the dragon backed off of me and into the clearing.

I got up, breathing hard, and stared, gaping at the dragon. It stared right back. I took a small step forward and the dragon took a step backward, but I continued taking baby steps toward the beautiful creature. I stopped a little more than an arm's length from it, and said, "Bryn...? Is that you?"

Nothing happened, the dragon just looked at me with its emerald green eyes. Slowly, I raised my arm up and held it inches from the dragon's face. It stared at my palm for a minute, but then I shook its elegant head and slitted its eyes, also revealing its teeth and a low growl breaking in its throat. Its body turned and it ran off into the woods, I ran after it.

"Bryn? Wait!" I called as I sprinted after the creature. I ran as fast as my legs could carry through the dark woods to keep up with it. And it wasn't helping that the dragon was super fast and it practically blended in with the forest. I ran and ran, but lost the dragon and came to a stoping a clearing like the one I was just in, except this one had flowers and a small creek flowing through it.

I put my hands on my knees, gasping for breath, angry with myself for loosing it. I kicked a rock into the creek in my anger, and I heard a rustling behind me.

I slowly turned around, and the dragon came out of the shadows, it looked like it had literally appeared out of the dark. It walked toward me with slow, steady strides, and came to a stop several feet in front of me.

"Bryn?" I panted, for at least the third time, I was hoping for an answer.

The dragon sighed, a harsh breath through its nostrils, and looked at the ground. It closed its eyes... and nodded. "Yes Annabeth." she said, but it didn't sound like Bryn's voice. It was like a combination of several different sounds. It was light and airy, but heavy and dark at the same time. It was soft and smooth, but rough and ragged. It was nearly impossible to describe.

I gaped at the difference in the voice. Bryn noticed my silence and laughed. It was like the tinkle of chimes combined with a regular laugh. "Ar-Are you sure you're Bryn?" I asked, a stupid qustion, but I was to shocked to use my brain much.

The dragon smiled. "Need proof?"

She took a step back, and all the darkness in the shadows and air shot toward her, and after a few seconds, shot back out, back to where they were needed most. In the dragon's place, was Bryn, human Bryn. She looked exactly the same I had left her, no difference in wardrobe, and not a hair out of place.

My eyes widened. "But how?" i asked.

Bryn sighed, "That, is an excellent question." She motioned for me to come sit on a wood log near the creek. "Too bad I don't have an answer." I looked at her, confused. She looked back. "I don't know how I can turn into a dragon, but that I guess explains why I can control so many elements. My brother can do the same. But, our dragons aren't always under control. They're spirits inside of us, my dragon can feel emotions just as well as you or I. I can feel her feelings and she can feel mine. We work together. We share life."

I gaped at her. "Wow Bryn. That's... Different. Is that why your eyes become slits... Because of your dragon's emotions?"

She nodded. "Usually yeah, that's why. But, Annabeth?" she asked, her voice suddenly becoming very light and quiet. She was no longer looking at me, but at the ground and wring her hands.

"Huh?" I said.

"You've got to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"Not even Percy?" I asked.

"Especially not Percy!"

"Why not?" I asked. "Bryn, this is so cool. I don't anyone who can do even half the things you can! You're amazing!"

She didn't smile. She turned to face me, her eyes hard and a bit fearful. "No! This is not cool, it's freaky. Unnatural! Every single person that I have told beside you and my family has called me an alien after that. If you tell Percy, he'll think I'm some kind of freak!"

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Bryn, we're not 'every single person'. We deal with this kind of stuff all the time."

She looked at me doubtfully. "Really. So he wouldn't be surprised if I told him I am part Draki?"

"No." I lied.

She laughed. "Ha, nice try. But I can't tell him... I wasn't even going to tell you, but you kinda saw..." she trailed off. "Im surprised you haven't already run out of here screaming, like everyone else."

"I'm not everyone else. And I promise I won't call you a freak. Or tell Percy."

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded. "If it means that much to you."

She hugged me. "Thank you Annabeth, it really means a lot."

I smiled and motioned back toward camp. "Come on, let's go to bed before anyone realizes we're out passed curfew.

* * *

_O.O! Didn't see that one coming did ya? Well, I wasn't sure if making her part dragon was giving her TOO many powers, but I just followed my gut and did. Don't worry, I'll have plenty of restrictions to it though. But please, let me know if she starts becoming an over-powering Mary-Sue, and I'll tone it down. __  
__Let me know what you think! Thanks!_


End file.
